


adios

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, I REGRET NOTHING, Lace Panties, M/M, Office Sex, mingyu businessman concept, wonu assistant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Hmm, still a no." Mingyu smiled innocently like he wasn't going to destroy Wonwoo's ass. Wonwoo just let out a big sigh knowing he deserved it. Besides, rough and angry Mingyu was hot one.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	adios

Wonwoo worked as Mingyu's assistant, but they had a relationship outside of work. mostly for their sexual needs, but other than that they would spend time with each other. Wonwoo found it nice, since he was kind of lonely before he met Mingyu.

Mingyu was outgoing and more of a social butterfly. Whereas Wonwoo was an introvert and was shy around most people. And that's what the two loved about each other. Mingyu was a wealthy business man and was working most of the time. Wonwoo would often have to stay late and help Mingyu out. Then later they would go to the younger's house to have sex.

But Wonwoo couldn't wait. He was really aroused and Mingyu was taking too long. "Can we go now?" Wonwoo said, tapping his foot impatiently. The older was never one to be patient, but he was willing to be for Mingyu. "Yes, in a bit. I just have to finish these papers." The younger said, looking through all of his work papers and typing some things on his computer.

Wonwoo said a quick okay and went on his phone to pass the time. An hour passed by and Mingyu was still doing his work. Wonwoo wanted to push all the work shit off of his desk and ride Mingyu right there. They were the only ones left in the building after all, only a few security guards lingering, but they wouldn't dare come into the office.

Wonwoo smirked mischievously as an idea popped into his mind. The said boy quickly stood up, taking his small backpack with him. He began walking towards the door and was about to leave until Mingyu asked, "Where are you going?" Still focused on his work, but not focused enough to notice what Wonwoo brought with him.

"Just the restroom. I'll be back, okay?" Wonwoo said, smiling innocently. Mingyu just nodded, looking at Wonwoo for a couple of seconds, admiring his beautiful figure before going back to his work.

Wonwoo made his way to the isolated restroom and set his backpack down, zipping it open. He smiled brightly at the items in it. He quickly undressed, putting on a pair of black, lace panties. He giggled as he looked at his reflection, getting dressed into his regular clothing soon after.

He dug into his bag to look for two other items. He first took out the pretty black kitty ears that were decorated with cute silky ribbons. He carefully put it on his head, pulling out the second item which was a black velvet choker with a small bell, he put it onto his neck.

Wonwoo smiled, looking into the mirror again. He checked himself out once more before exiting the restroom. He slowly walked back into Mingyu's office, hoping that the younger wouldn't notice him and lucky for Wonwoo he didn't. The older loved being sneaky.

He always got away with things. He's hoping to get away with this too. Wonwoo knows that he'll probably get punished and won't be able to walk for a week. Mingyu had no fucking mercy when it came to punishments.

Wonwoo found it hot, but not in the morning when his ass hurt like hell. Sometimes Mingyu would be so into his work that he wouldn't notice what's happening around him. "Daddy." Wonwoo purred as he crawled under Mingyu's desk.

And as expected, Mingyu didn't even bat an eye. Wonwoo slowly unbuckled Mingyu's belt and undid his zipper, pulling them down afterwards. He pulled down Mingyu's boxers. The younger's member sprung out and Wonwoo licked his lips at the sight.

He gave his cock a little kitten lick before taking his member into his mouth. Bobbing his head up and down, swirling his tongue around the head. Wonwoo knew Mingyu began to notice when he heard a groan. He went faster before having a hand pull his hair, bringing him to face Mingyu.

"What do you think you're doing, little slut?" Mingyu said, hands still gripping onto Wonwoo's hair. The older moaned at the pet name. "I couldn't wait, Daddy. I want you right now." Wonwoo said, eyes filled with lust. Mingyu pushed all the stuff off of his desk, knowing he would regret it later.

He gently placed his precious kitten onto his desk. "What a pretty kitty you are." He said, taking Wonwoo's shirt off. Mingyu's fingers brushed over Wonwoo's pink buds. Wonwoo let out a shaky breath, closing his eyes. "And you're all mine, you're my pretty kitten." Mingyu said, littering Wonwoo's neck with hickies as the older let out cute whines and whimpers.

He left some on Wonwoo's collarbones because the older loved having his hickies there. He loved being Mingyu's canvas and the younger loved being the artist. Mingyu quickly undid Wonwoo's slacks and gulped at the sight in front of him.

Wonwoo spread his legs as Mingyu left love bites on his inner thighs. He stood back for a bit to admire the beautiful being that was Jeon Wonwoo. Mingyu began taking off Wonwoo's panties with his teeth. Wonwoo almost came to the sight of his partner doing such a thing.

Mingyu finally got it off, throwing the wet panties onto the floor. "No prep since you decided to do this while Daddy was working." Mingyu said, taking his slacks off along with his boxers. "But Daddy, I'm horny and you were taking too long!" Wonwoo whined, adding a pout.

"Hmm, still a no." Mingyu smiled innocently like he wasn't going to destroy Wonwoo's ass. Wonwoo just let out a big sigh knowing he deserved it. Besides, rough and angry Mingyu was hot one.

Mingyu slammed into Wonwoo without warning. Wonwoo screamed, he felt like his ass was being ripped apart. Mingyu slowed down because he didn't want to murder the younger's ass. Wonwoo's pain slowly turned into pleasure as his moans got louder.

"S-Shit Mingyu, go faster!" Wonwoo yelled at him. Mingyu went painfully slow. "What was that, baby?" Mingyu said, enjoying to see the younger suffer. "Daddy faster!" Wonwoo yelled at the top of his lungs as Mingyu's pace quickened.

Mingyu leaned down to share a passionate kiss with Wonwoo. The smaller cried out in pleasure as Mingyu hit his prostate. "Yes please, right there!" Wonwoo moaned louder as Mingyu continued to ram into his prostate.

"Fuck, I'm going to come!" Wonwoo screamed, his nails digging into Mingyu's shoulders. "Come for me, kitten." Wonwoo's eyes shut closed as he came onto his and Mingyu's stomach. Mingyu came with a low grunt, filling Wonwoo with his come.

Mingyu pulled out noticing that Wonwoo passed out. He smiled seeing the beautiful boy sleeping soundly on his working desk. He quickly cleaned both of them up. Mingyu got dressed and wrapped Wonwoo in his coat. He lied Wonwoo down in his backseat and drove to his house.

Mingyu arrived to his destination and picked Wonwoo up carrying him bridal style. He entered his bedroom and dressed Wonwoo in one of his shirts. He lied the boy carefully onto his bed. The younger put his pajamas on and joined Wonwoo, cuddling the older.

**Author's Note:**

> i was like fwb yas but then they ended up being tgt yea ok


End file.
